Inquiètudes Familial
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Tout commence à Nouvelle Olympe mais... après ça l'aventure commence. Axel met une des ses fille dehors; une de ses autres filles est à Nouvelle Olympe enceinte pendant que son mari travail sans arrêt- que le beau-fils d'Axel s'inquiet pour une de ses soeurs? Mais que ce qui va ce passer dans cet aventure la?


Bonjour à tous voici l'histoire continuation de «La Grande Aventure», «Après la grande Aventure» et «Petite Aventure»: j'espère que vous l'aimerai- et encore désolé pour les fautes pis toute mais en tout cas... -_-

Prudence, Félicité, Nikoslas, Luc, Luna et Marc appratiens à historianGirl.

Ariane, Jules, Nicolas, Charline, Alec, Hélée, Édouard, Brigitte, Élisabeth, Marc (**mon** Marc pas celle d'historianGirl!), Alexandra, Marlène... etc. m'appartiens.

Axel, Harry, Ugo, Nikos et Atlanta et Cronos appartiens à Brad GoodChild; Classe des Titans.

* * *

Ariane qui est enceinte de Cinque mois mettait sa main dans ses cheveux mauve courte qui descendait à la fin du cou et elle se demandait comment était son père et le restant de la famille. Elle était entendue sur le sofa et une voix la faite sursauté mais pas trop violement :

-Chérie est que tu es la? Criant Jules d'en avant de la maison. Ariane prend un grand respire et va le rejoindre.

-C'est quoi qui y'a Jules? Demandât Ariane avec un sourire son visage et se lève les yeux vers lui.

-Est-ce-que ça va? Est-ce que elle ta encore éveiller toute la nuit? Jules disait avec de la inquiétude dans sa voix.

-La moitié de la nuit oui mais le restant c'est que je suis inquiet propos de mon père… si il a une crise de cœur…, avait commençât Ariane avec les yeux rempli d'eaux et Jules à faite un long soupir et mettant son bras en l'entour d'Ariane et l'embrasse sur les lèvres et essuie ces larmes.

-Ariane tu sais qu'Alec, Alana, Luna et Luc… et les autres veille sur lui n'est-ce-pas?

-Je sais mon chou mais… je ne sais pas je suis juste _inquiet_ propos de mon père.

-Je sais mais… laisse faire ça maintenant! Pour l'instant c'est Prudence qui m'inquiète parce que elle rêvait qu'elle était enceinte- bref c'est ça que Thomas m'a dit au téléphone- la ça m'inquiète que son chum la met enceinte n'importe quand…, disait Jules avec de la panique dans sa voie. Ariane a fait un sourire narquois.

- Alors je ne peux pas m'inquiéter de mon père mais tu peux t'inquiéter de Prudence… hm, très intéressant. Mais tu sais qu'elle est prudente. Elle porte son nom voyons, chéri!

-Je sais… il faut que je parte au travail tu sais…, commençât Jules mais Ariane soupire en roulant ses yeux en l'air.

-Oui je sais… j'espère que ça va être une journée pas trop stressante pour toi.

-J'espère que les enfants vont bien t'écouter, disait sèchement Jules en regardent ses enfants qui s'en venait de voir leur parents. N'est-ce-pas Édouard et Brigitte!

-Papa tu sais la réponse et c'est «oui». Disait Édouard comme si il était fier d'avoir répondu cette phrase-là.

-On non? La fois que maman te demandait de arrêter de achalait ta petite sœur et de enlever sa poupée favoris? Très intéressant, disait Jules en lui donnât un regard meurtrier.

-D'accord j'avoue que ça ce n'était pas très gentil de ma pars mais j'ai retenu cette leçon la… c'est juré! Dit Édouard en mettant ses mains dans les airs.

-J'espère que tu le feras pas!» Et avec ça Jules est partie à sa compagnie.

* * *

Alana c'est réveiller la première… qui n'ai pas l'habitude parce que elle est toujours une des dernière à se lever. Elle va dans la cuisine ou elle voit que son père lissait un journal, son visage était dégoutait et que il a fini de le lire et enleva ses lunettes et ensuite un long soupir et il voit sa plus jeune fille le regardait.

-C'est quoi qu'il a mon petit rayon de soleil? Et tu es la première à se lever mais que qui se passe avec toi? Demandât Axel avec un ton vraiment inquiet. Tu as faim… ou est-ce-que tu es malade?

-Oh papa, arrête de t'inquiéter…, disait Alana avec un ton d'irritation. Ça te fait plus vieux que ton âge…

Et le regard qu'Axel lui as donné était un regard meurtrier et elle se tu. Axel fait encore un soupir en mettant un bras en l'entour de la taille d'Alana et elle a vu qu'il avait mal dormi. Elle dit document : «Pourquoi que tu n'as pas dormi comme mis faut mon papa d'amour?»

-Oh mon petit rayon de soleil, il y'a Hélée qui est enceinte de trois mois et je ne sais pas si ton frère va avoir le temps de voir son prochain bébé… deuxièmement Ariane est à Nouvelle Olympe enceinte et que Jules est toujours au travail… il est très occupé c'est temps si.

-Papa… je ne penserai pas que t'aimerai que je te dirais ma bonne nouvelle, d'abord…, a dit Alana avec de la difficulté et voudrai fuir dans sa chambre et elle se tourne et Axel met sa main sur son épaule pour la faire assise sur une chaise et lui donnent un café mais la senteur lui mettait mal au cœur. Axel à remarquer et il le prit.

-Mais sérieusement ma puce je ne sais pas qui t'a mis ça dans tête…

-Papa je suis enceinte voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire! Avait dit Alana en regardant le plancher et Axel à échapper sa tasse à café en le brisant et ça faite tout le monde rentrer dans la cuisine.

-Grand-papa, est-ce-que ça va? Demandât Alexandra avec de l'inquiétude et ils sont tout tourner vers la jeune fille de dix-neuf ½ et Alana se sentait qu'elle pleurait. Luc et Alec mettant chacun un bras en l'entour de ses épaules.

-Qui t'a…, disait avec Axel avec de la colère avec un ton très mauvais mais il s'est arrêter et il à tourner violement vers Henri qui se sentait mal à laisse. Henri Brillé viens t'en ici… et TOUT DE SUITE!

-Papa! Non arrête c'est de ma faute je n'ai pas acheté…, commençât Alana mais son père lui donne une claque en arrière de la tête.

-Ose même pas dire c'est quoi tu t'en n'aller dire ma _chouette_!

Axel était assez en colère que Luc, Luna et Marc ont envoyé Alexandra et Marc dans leur chambres pendant que Hélée se joindra à eux. Tout le monde peut voir qu'Axel était hors de contrôle!

-Oh et tu sais quoi papa! Moi et Henri on s'est marié en cachettes! Elle disait et elle lui montre sa bague de marié et ça lui met en état de choc et avec de la peine il part dans sa chambre à coucher en courant et en pleurant. Ça faite le cœur d'Alana déchiré en deux et avec des larmes dans ses yeux elle disant en voix haute : «Quoi! Je voulais me marié avec Henri c'est tout! Alec ici a marié à l'âge de dix-huit ans pis papa avait aucun problème avec ça! Mais non pour moi il ne le voulait pas parce que je suis _trop_ jeune! J'ai dix-neuf ans et ½ pour quoi qu'il me traite encore comme une enfant… j'avoue que je suis sa plus jeune mais quand même!»

Elle parte immédiatement pour la chambre de son père et elle l'entend pleurait et encore elle se sent mal pour lui avoir faite ça elle prend un respire et elle entre, elle était surprise que son père avait pas barré la porte. Elle s'entait un peu nerveuse et elle commençât a marchait vers lui et en tremblant elle met sa main sur l'épaule de son père. Axel se retourne et dit avec du chagrin :

-C'est quoi tu veux?

-Papa… je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir faite ce coup là… je- je voulais bien t'inviter toi et les autres mais tu m'accepte pas que je suis grande et _mature_.

-Oui je t'accepte… c'est juste je ne veux pas voir mon bébé grandir trop vite mais tu étais tellement méchante pour avoir faite ça à ton vieux père. Et il recommence à pleurait et Alana l'embrasse sur la joue et il s'est reculer d'elle.

-Papa tu n'aies _pas_ vieux, arrête de dire ça…, elle n'a pas eu le temps parce que Axel la coupa entièrement et pointa son pouce vers la porte.

-Rempli les valises pour toi et Henri et je veux plus te revoir ici, c'est compris?

-Tu veux dire Henri. Parce qu'avec le bébé que je suis entraîne de porter…

-Je m'en fous va-t'en tout de suite! Tu me assez faite de la peine mon rayon de soleil! Et Axel s'étend sur son lit et pleur dans son oreiller. Alana avec des larmes dans les yeux fermes la porte doucement et deux heures après elle et Henri sont partie. Axel se sentait vide : ses deux filles sont plus la… il n'en reste qu'une seulement. Il a resté dans sa chambre toute la journée sans manger pendant ses enfants essayer de le sortir de la mais sans succès! Mais la nuit venue il est allé pour manger et la lumière c'est ouvert et Axel se retourne pour voir que Alexandra le regardait avec de l'inquiétude.

-Viens ici ma puce… va voir ton vieux grand-père, dit-il faiblement en reculant sa chaise et Alexandra est venue sur ses jambes et le regardait encore avec de l'inquiétude.

-Grand-papa… on s'inquiète _vraiment_ à ton sujet… je pense que ça va te faire du bien de voir tante Ariane pendant deux semaines, disait Alexandra en tremblant et il pouvait voir qu'elle avait peur pour lui et il l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Merci ça me fait du bien de entendre ceci mais peut-être que t'as raison ma puce, disait Axel en se levant et met Alexandra sur ses pieds. Veux-tu couché avec moi ce soir?

-Certaines! Et Axel a nettoyé la cuisine et ils parts pour aller se coucher.

* * *

Ariane était dans le salon dans un Samedi matin en se frottant le ventre doucement et toute à coup il y'avait un appelle et Jules aide Ariane à se lever et elle se dirige vers le téléphone et répond :

-Oui hello?... oh, salut papa!... quoi tu vas aller passe du temps a la Nouvelle Olympe?, demandât Ariane avec de l'excitation.

Ça le faite Édouard, Brigitte et Jules rentrer dans le salon à l'écoutait avec intérêt mais Ariane ne l'ai voie pas, elle était trop occupé à parler avec son père. Ils s'assise sur le divan qui était dans leur gros salon. Leur manoir était énorme et il y'avait beaucoup de pièces et bien sûr ils pouvaient inviter leur famille au complet!

-Papa, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue de venir chez nous… pourquoi t'ai si dépriment en ce moment?... elle a faite quoi?... très bien mais je suis sûr que elle veut s'excuser pour avoir marié Henri en cachette et pour pas t'avoir invité toi et les autres…, disait Ariane avec de la tristesse et son mari et ses deux enfants avait leurs mâchoires presque par terre et Ariane c'est retourner et a était surprise quand elle les a vues mais elle était toujours attentionné au téléphone avec son père.

-Tu vas être là ce soir… _tout seule_? Tu te sens vraiment déprimé pas vrai? Oui, d'accord papa… moi aussi je t'aime à plus tard.

Elle raccroche le téléphone et fait un long soupir et Jules met ses bras en l'entour de sa taille et met une de ses mains sur son ventre et il s'accote sa tête près du cou d'Ariane. Il s'avait que c'était affreux c'est quoi sa belle-sœur a faite à son beau-père mais en ce moment il avait quelque chose dans sa tête. Parler au chum de Prudence quand il va faire un petit tour à la Nouvelle Olympe dans deux mois, pour voir qu'il va avoir peur son chum parce que ça va rouler vite! Ariane fait un soupir en disant : «Oh chéri c'est affreux- mon père me fait inquiéter… si… si il se pique pendant il est dans l'avion…?»

-Mon amour… tu sais qu'il ne va jamais faire une chose pareille! Il vous aime trop toi pis tes frères et sœurs et le restant de sa famille, disait Jules dans un ton sévère. Je suis certaines que tout va bien aller dans l'avion, s'il-te-plait chéri croie moi mais en attendant repose toi jusque a temps que Marlène prépare le déjeuner- et repose sur tout pour le bébé… notre _petite fille_.

-Moi j'aurais aimé ça avoir un petit frère pour que joue avec de la course…, disait Édouard dans un ton basse pour pas personne l'entendre mais il sourit à la fin. Mais je suis quand même content d'avoir une autre sœur.

Jules avait besoin de retourner au travail et les enfants sont maintenant partie se couché il y'a une heure de ça et Ariane se sentais seule et elle décida d'entendre son père dans le salon. Jules a soudainement apparu et il se sentait soulagé et fatigué et dit :

-C'est fini pour l'instant je peux me reposer et avec toi chérie. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es encore debout!» Jules était en panic et Ariane en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Jules, je veux juste accueillir mon père…

-Quoi pas dans l'état que tu es en ce moment… pas quand tu es enceinte! Non je refuse! Disait Jules avec un ton sévère. Et en plus…

Il se tu quand Ariane lui envoyé un regard meurtrière en sa direction et il fait un soupir :

-D'accord tu peux rester éveillé mais si il ne rentre pas tu te couches! C'est un ordre même ton père va pas aimer ça que tu restes encore réveillé! Dit Jules encore dans un ton sévère.

-Oui, j'ai compris chéri.

Et elle le voit monter en haut pendant qu'il se dirige dans leur chambre et elle se rassoie sur le divan et elle avait un faim de loup et elle appelle doucement Marlène :

-Marlène pourrait vous me faire de la salade avec beaucoup de vinaigrette, s'il-vous-plait?

Marlène hocha de la tête et elle parte pour n'en faire mais en ce moment-là le vent commence à brassé violement contre les grosses fenêtres c'est comme si il y'avait un ouragan qui s'en venait mais elle savait trop que c'était Hermès et son griffon et quand sans doute il a amené son père. Ariane attends Marlène crier mais en silence pas trop fort parce que elle le savait que le restant de la famille dormait. Et toute a coups… Ariane s'accote sur le coussin de gauche et elle se sentait fatigué en essayent de faire une petite sieste avant que son père arrive vraiment.

-Ah! Monsieur Cloutier, très contente de vous voir! Avait exclamait Marlène avec de la joie dans sa voie. Oui bien sûr que votre fille est là elle est même éveillé pour vous entendre.

Ariane c'est relevé quand elle entendait des pas entrent dans le salon mais elle est assise sur le divan pendant que le bébé lui donnât un petit coup et elle le carrât avec délicatesse et des mains chaudes sont venue déposer sur ses épaules et elle a fait un sourire parce que elle le savait que c'était son père et elle se retourne et voie que son père était pas très content.

-Ma petite fée, il est tard et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé…, mais il se tu quand il voie que sa fille frottait ses chevilles ensemble.

-Je sais papa mais elle me réveille presque tous les nuits alors je ne pense pas que ça fait aucune différence, révèle Ariane pendant qu'une larme lui coule de la joue et Axel l'essuie et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-C'est une fille?

Ariane hoche de la tête et Axel entours un de ses bras en l'entour des hanches de sa fille et l'accote contre lui doucement. Il met soudainement sa main sur le ventre de sa fille et il a senti sa petite-fille bouger de l'intérieur de sa fille et il voie que sa fille est relaxée… très bien relaxer et il donne un petit bec sur la tête de sa fille.

-Je t'aime ma puce… ma petite fée que j'aime tant… ma fille, dit Axel avec de la fatigue dans sa voix mais il semblait être content d'être avec elle en ce moment et avait toujours sa main sur son ventre pour sentir sa petite-fille.

-Moi aussi papa je t'aime et je veux jamais te perdre, elle avait dit avec douceur et elle remonta une bretelle de sa jaquette.

-Ariane? Demandât Jules d'en arrière d'eux. Je vais aller coucher avec Brigitte parce qu'elle a fait un cauchemar, d'accord…

Il n'a pas vu son beau-père avant et il avait commencé à rougir et dit fatiguaient : «Oh désolé oncle Axel! Je vous ai pas vu mais tu es la bienvenue de coucher avec votre fille ce soir.»

Axel se retourne et son visage a pâli.

-Pour l'amour de dieu! Jules t'ai fatigué ben raide, tu es le _patron_ de cette compagnie… c'est quoi qui se passe?» Axel s'emblait très inquiet et il fait signe à son beau-fils de rejoindre Brigitte et Jules hocha de la tête et pars. Axel se retourne vers sa fille et lui donnât un long regard.

-Alors ma petite fée, peut-on aller se coucher et essayer de rendormir le bébé…, dit-il mais soudainement il se tu pendant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ça rendue Ariane inquiète et elle déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son père.

-Papa est-ce-que ça va?

-Oh ma puce je peur que tu meurs pendant que tu donnes naissance à la petite, disait Axel essuyant ses larmes avec son bras. Tu sais que ça fait mal quand on a l'âge de trente-quatre ans et qu'on apprend que une de ses filles vont mourir quand elle va donner naissance à son bébé, c'est très douloureux.

-Papa arrête! Je ne vais pas mourir… et pour l'instant je m'en fous à propos de Alana parce que elle te blésé! Disait Ariane en ricanement. Axel a mis son bras en l'entour d'elle et la guida d'en haut et Ariane fut surprise quand elle a oublié un petit quelque chose…

-Ma salade! Je veux…, commençant Ariane mais elle arrête parce que son père est partie de dire à Marlène de amener sa salade en haut et Marlène avait hochait de la tête et il revient en souriant avec de la fatigue dans ses yeux. Papa tu es merveilleux, tu sais-tu ça?

-Je sais ma petite fée, viens t'en on va y'aller se coucher.» Lui et Ariane se colle ensemble en y'aillent en haut et Axel se change immédiatement avec son pyjama noir… et se brosse les dents et en sortant de la toilette qui était près de la chambre des maitres il aperçoit que Ariane chantait une mélodie au bébé mais ses yeux étaient cernés et il rentrera dans la chambre en s'installa droite à côté d'elle et il l'accote près de lui et l'embrasse sur sa tête et frotte son ventre pour donner de la sécurité au bébé.

Le bébé à bouger et en regardent le ventre et en le frottant doucement il sourit.

-Tu serais une belle petite fille comme ta maman, ton grand-père et le restant de la famille t'aiment ma puce.» Il donne un bec sur le ventre de sa fille en se ferment les yeux. Comme il a faite pour le restant de ses petits-enfants. Il adore tous ses petits-enfants et ça se voyait qu'ils les adorent beaucoup. Il se relève pour regarder sa fille et accote son menton sur la tête de sa fille.

- Oh désolé je ne voulais pas vous gâcher votre intimité… je voulais dire…

-Non, ce n'est pas grave Marlène on te comprend.» Axel souriant pendant qu'Ariane était très confortable sur sa poitrine.

-Ariane tu veux-tu quand même ta salade ou tu veux dormir? Demandât Axel en la regardent avec de l'inquiétude. Parce que tu pourrais toujours entendre à demain.

-Non je le veux tout de suite, papa! Disait Ariane avec de la colère dans sa voix. Marlène la salade, s'il-vous-plait!

Marlène avait la gorge serrée et elle donne le plateau à Ariane et elle donne une fourchette à Axel et il le prend avec politesse.

-Tu pense tu que tu vas tout avaler ma petite fée? Questionnât Axel en le voyant mangé en état de choc. Ariane lui fait signe de lui joindre à elle pour la salade et avec de la gratitude Axel joindre à elle et il finit par manger la salade tout rond et il rote en se frottant le ventre et en disant «Excuse-moi.» et en donnant la fourchette à Marlène Ariane se berce un peu et avec de la fatigue elle ferme les yeux à moitiés. Axel la place comme mis faut dans le lit et Ariane dit faiblement : «C'est ça ma fringale papa… de la salade!»

Elle se rendort pendant qu'Axel mettait ses bras en l'entour d'elle et il met une main sur son ventre pour sentir le bébé et il se colle contre sa fille et lui aussi s'endort.

Le lendemain matin Axel se lève en s'étirent ses muscles mais il reste dans le lit en voyant que sa fille dormais bien et toute à coups : «Grand-papa! Tu es la!»

Axel voit soudainement ses deux petits-enfants bondir sur lui et il rit soudainement pendant qu'Ariane se leva et regarde son père et ses deux enfants rire et ils avaient maintenant des sourires sur leur visages.

-Oui tout une aventure que on va avoir, disait Ariane à elle-même pendant qu'elle donne un petit bec sur la joue de son père.

* * *

-Édouard tu pense-tu que le chauffeur Vincent va aller venir nous chercher ou grand-papa?, questionnât Brigitte pendant qu'elle et son frère sont allés dehors. Et si personne viens nous chercher?

-Brigitte tu es la descendante de Jason il faut que tu gardes ton calme et que tu sois toi-même.» Édouard ne voulait pas que sa sœur le met dans pétrin et il ne voulait pas être humilié devant tous les gens. Brigitte secoua la tête et des petite larmes commençât à coulait sur ses joues, elle se sentait si perdue.

-Édouard et Brigitte? Quelqu'un est là pour vous!» Un professeur avait appelé et Brigitte à essuyer ses larmes et les deux se précipite dans l'école et ils voyaient que leur grand-père parlait avec le professeur à Édouard et celle de Brigitte. Ils voyaient que le visage de leur grand-père était joyeux, ils pouvant le sourire élargit sur ses lèvres et tout à coup le professeur d'Édouard se retourne vers eux en disant «En parlant d'eux…» et les deux autres se tourne vers eux et tous les deux rougit.

-Est-ce-que tu as pleuré ma petite princesse? Demandât Axel avec de l'inquiétude et il semblait si fatigué. Tu as les yeux rouges.

-Je pensais qu'on nous a oublié moi et Édouard, disait Brigitte en rougissant. Mais ça va maintenant grand-papa… je suis correct.

Brigitte lui donne une énorme caresse à son grand-père et après lui donne un bec sur la joue. Les profs et Édouard étaient émus par la scène. Elle disait avec de la joie dans sa voix : «Je t'aime grand-papa… beaucoup!»

-Moi aussi ma petite princesse je t'aime, allons-y…

-Un minute… là je peux voir la différence- Édouard tu ressemble tellement à ton grand-père sauf pour les yeux de couleur.» Le professeur d'Édouard avait dit en souriant. Axel lui fait signe de la tête en le remerciant et les trois partent.

* * *

Hermès était assez gentil pour avoir amené la Toyota Matrix d'Axel- oui c'est vrai qu'elle est vielle mais elle fonctionne encore… encore assez vite et deuxièmes la voiture à l'aire tout neuf! Axel a décidé d'amener voir la résidence avec ses petits-enfants, il décide d'appeler sa fille pour dire qu'il serait en retard et couplent de minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivé.

-Édouard… Brigitte… je vous présente la résidence que je vivais avec vos grands-parents paternelle, grand-mère maternelle et des autres amis, c'était si joli et maintenant il tombe en ruine, quel gâchis! Exclamât Axel en ouvrant la porte de voiture et deux seconde après Édouard et Brigitte sont sortie en fermant doucement la porte et joindre leur grand-père. Entrez mes cocos! Je veux vous montrez tout cela…

Ils rentrent et voie que les murs étaient magagné en s'il-vous-plait et Axel entrant avec des larmes aux yeux, il n'arrêter pas de toucher les murs en disant que ça ne pas changer à pars que c'est rendue maganer. Les deux enfants le regardent comme si il était fou. Axel leur présente la cuisine et après son descendue en bas pour montrer ou était sa chambre et montrant la pièce il les a montré la chambre de leur grand-maman Atlanta couchait et avec ça il commence à pleurait en disant avec du chagrin dans sa voix : «Oh que je souhaitais que votre grand-mère Atlanta était là pour voir ça- oh qu'elle me manque tellement!»

-Mais elle n'aimerait peut-être pas ça que tu pleur juste parce que elle est morte, elle voudrait que toi soit heureux comme être avec nous, avait répondu Édouard avec de la délicatesse dans sa voix. N'oublie pas que grand-maman serait toujours dans ton esprit.

-Merci Édouard j'avais besoin de ça, disait Axel avec de la tristesse dans sa voix. Venez vos parents doit s'inquiéter.

Ils rentrent dans la voiture et Axel jette une dernière goutte de larme avant de partir avec les enfants. Les enfants ne vont jamais oublier ce moment-là avec leur grand-père.

* * *

-C'était géniale maman, on a vue ou que grand-papa rester à Nouvelle Olympe quand il était jeune avec grand-maman Atlanta, grands-parents Simpson et leurs amis, disait Brigitte avec de l'excitation. Je trouvais ça si hot!

-C'est très bien ça mes amours, disait Ariane avec un sourire aux lèvres et elle retourne à son père. T'ai sur que tu t'as senti bien pour aller la… hein, papa?

-Oui ça bien était, ma petite fée…, avait commencé Axel mais Édouard l'avais interrompu avec surprise.

-Grand-papa dit pas que tu mens a ta propre fille? Tu as pleurait quand tu étais dans la chambre de grand-maman.

-Papa! Je ne peux pas y croire que tu as essayé de me mentir et toi qui me mens jamais! Disait Ariane en état de choc.

-Ma puce je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et en plus quand tu es enceinte…, disait Axel avec de l'inquiétude dans son visage. Ariane peut voir qu'il disait la vérité et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Tu sais que je ne serais jamais fâché contre toi papa.

Toute à coup ils attendaient un gros _boom_ sur le plancher comme… Édouard viens courir à pleine vitesse et voie que ça sœur était sur le ventre sur le plancher dans le salon et retourne voir sa mère et son grand-père qui était confus et avec ça :

-Brigitte est inconscience sur le plancher…, il commençât et Axel cour pour prendre Brigitte dans ses bras et la berce avec délicatesse et sens le front de sa petite-fille était chaud. Tu penses-tu qu'elle va en sortir, grand-papa?

-Oui tout va aller bien Édouard.» Axel avait dit mais oh qui souhaiter que c'était vrai mais en fait compte finalement le lendemain c'est devenue aussi pire, le matin elle était tout neuf mais quand elle était en éducation physique elle tombe en pleine face sur un matelas dans le gymnase et le directeur de l'école à appeler l'ambulance.

Axel a était vite a l'hôpital pour rejoindre sa petite-fille et d'être à ses côté pendant qui conduisait il a appela chez lui et Alec avait répondu : «Oui hello, qui est à la pareille?»

-C'est papa Alec… écoute…, avait commencé Axel mais entendit un : «Hé tout monde! C'est papa à l'appareille!»

Axel commence à bouillir et explosa en disant sévèrement : «Alec Cloutier! Je n'ai pas le temps avec ces conneries la- ta nièce est à l'hôpital!»

-D'accord papa on sera en route.» Et avec ça il raccroche pendant qu'Axel fait un long soupir et va voir un docteur.

-Excusez-moi mais…

-Vous êtes Axel Cloutier? Viens avec moi je vous en prie! Disait le docteur avec urgence. Pendant qu'ils courant le docteur dit : «On pensait que votre petite-fille avait le cancer du cerveau…»

Le visage d'Axel avait pâli et sens sa gorge serrée et eu de la misère à avaler sa salive pendant que ses yeux commencé être embrumé et hoche de la tête. Mais toute à coup il fut soulagé parce que le docteur avait dit que ce n'était pas ça et que c'était juste une fièvre. Quand ils sont arrivés dans la chambre à Brigitte le docteur a laissé Axel avec elle et il s'assoie avec elle et avec ça il l'entour et donne un bec sur son front chaud.

-Tout va aller bien Brigitte, je te garantis que tu vas aller mieux en rien de temps, lui disait en souriant faiblement avec une larme qui tombe sur le visage rouge de Brigitte et ses yeux moitié fermé. Je t'aime ma petite princesse.

Il commence à pleurait en mettant ses mains sur son visage et les yeux vert de Brigitte se ouvre les yeux faiblement et dit avec de la douleur : «Grand-papa ça va aller je ne suis pas morte. Pourrais-tu me conter une histoire à propos de toi et Padma… qui… que elle te faite oublié pour quelque secondes ta peur d'eau?»

-Bien sûr ma petite princesse, avec joie.» Et il raconte tout jusque à temps qu'elle se rendort encore et il l'embrasse sur le front.

-Salut papa! Avait dit Alec en glissant sur le plancher et manque la porte pour la chambre de Brigitte et va plus loin de l'hôpital et finalement il s'écraser sur des objets comme des chaudières et toute. Axel roula des yeux et le restant de la famille pénétrant dans la chambre comme si ils ont perdue quelqu'un d'autre dans famille.

- Oh elle ne va pas mourir bon sang! Axel avait dit avec un ton d'irritation. Maintenant tout le monde avait les yeux sur lui.

-Pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges d'abord oncle Axel? Demandât Nikoslas avec un sourire narquois.

-Au début oui mais plus maintenant.» Il frottait ses yeux et sourie faiblement et toute à coup sa plus vielle et son beau-fils et petit-fils entrant et Axel se leva violement et caresse sa fille.

-Ma petite fée c'est quoi tu fais ici… j'étais pourtant claire que je m'occuperais de ça- alors s'il te plait ma chouette va donc te reposer chez toi.» Ariane était assez inquiète au sujet de sa fille qu'elle ne remarque pas son père et va voir sa fille en pleurant et Axel met ses bras en l'entour d'elle.

Jules retourne vers sa sœur et il dit avec un ton sévère : «Ok Prudence! Ou est ton putain chum pour que je lui fais une lecture à propos de faire attention quand on fait-tu-sais quoi dans le lit avec lui.»

-Je l'ai déjà faite, dit Prudence avec un sourire diablesse et ça faite Jules pâle et que Prudence rigolait. La Jules l'amène dehors de la chambre de sa fille avec de la colère.

- Tu… tu n'as pas faite ça?

-Bien sûr que oui j'ai-vingt-un ans Jules tu dois savoir ça.» Prudence ricanait et le visage de Jules devient plus foncé qu'avant.

- Tu ne fais pas cette face la ma petite sœur d'amour parce que ça va aller mal!

- Pis après je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es partie pour aller vivre à Nouvelle Olympe que rester avec nous! En plus de ça il fallait que tu ressembles à Thésée? Très intéressant!

Ça a vexé Jules ben raide et il s'en n'aller retourner avec les autres mais Prudence a pris la manche de son veston et elle lui donne une caresse.

-Je suis désolé de avoir dire ça Jules mais c'est vrai parfois tu es un peu trop protecteur en vers moi et Félicité.

-Mais c'est parce que vous êtes mes bébés et je veux rien vous arrives et que… que je ne suis pas toujours là.» Jules sens qui va pleurer.

-Oh pleur pas mon beau grand frère d'amour tu sais que je t'aime trop…, avait commencé Prudence mais elle avait senti que Jules s'en n'aller dire que il veut quand même parler à son chum pis elle se tu à propos de ça et décida de retourner dans la chambre.

* * *

Deux mois depuis se sont écoulé et Axel était à maison inquiet pour sa plus vielle et s'ennuie de sa plus jeune.

«Pourquoi que j'ai faite ça à mon bébé- à mon petit rayon de soleil»_…_ avait pensé Axel et il fait un long soupir et se lève, il décida de prendre une marche et toute à coup pendant qui était dans une boutique pour bébé il aperçoit ses deux filles Ariane et Alana en traîne de fouiner dans le magasin. Il sourit et il vient marcher à sa plus jeune qui lui soudainement regarder dans sa direction et elle fut un cri joyeuse.

-Papa! Que j'ai m'ai ennuyé de toi! Dit Alana en lui donnant une caresse très doucement.

-Moi donc mon petit rayon de soleil, disait Axel avec de la délicatesse et lui chuchote dans l'oreille. Désolé pour t'avoir faite du mal- et en te sacrant un coup de claque en arrière de la tête.

-C'est pas grave papa, je suis trop heureuse de te revoir… et est-ce que je peux retourner à la maison? Avait demandait Alana en rougissant et Axel hocha de la tête.

-Avec plaisir mon rayon de soleil…

-Papa c'est quoi tu fais ici? Demandât Ariane avec grande surprise et Axel lui fait un long regard.

-C'est quoi _tu_ fais ici- et dans cette condition! Je suis sûr que le bébé est blésé…

-Papa je vis quatre villes de toi alors exagère pas! Disait Ariane en riant et l'embrasse sur la joue. Et alors est-ce-que Alec est de retour de la bataille en France?

-Oui mais pas pour longtemps juste pendant deux semaines et après ça il retourne en bataille mais cette fois si en Iraq. Oh que je n'ai pas hâte qui s'en n'aille il m'inquiet toujours quand il est en guerre.

Ils étaient déjà partis de la boutique quand il a dit ça et ses deux filles le regardent et mord leur lèvres inférieur pour avouer quelque chose mais elles décident de le garder et ils marchant en silence jusque a maison et avec ça quand Henri les rencontrent devant la maison et les quatre sont partie dans la maison mais c'était une grave erreur car…

-Henri! Cria Marc en lui donnant un gros câlin et Henri commence à s'étouffer.

-Marc… m-moi aussi je t'-t' ai manqué mais là je veux que t'arrête de m'étrangler!

Marc lui remets par terre et il chuchote dans l'oreille d'Hélée : «Il commence d'être pire que papa était en son vivant!»

Hélée rigolait et lui caresse et c'est là que tout le monde était tous réunie et encore plus mais tout s'écoule quand les deux semaines était passé et qu'Alec fallait qu'il retourne en guerre.

-Alec il y'a tu un moyen pour te faire changer d'idée? Axel se demandât avec des larmes aux yeux. Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que tu t'en n'aille.

-Papa, je sais que ne t'aime pas ça mais c'est pareil pour les autres familles des soldats et j'aime sauver des vies.» Et il retourne pour dire au revoir à sa femme et ses deux enfants et après le restant de sa famille. Il est maintenant rendu dans l'avion et il les regardant dans la petite fenêtre pour la dernière fois.

Deux nuits se sont écoulés depuis le départ d'Alec et Axel s'inquiet terriblement du sort de son fils il se sentait seule et il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un mais comme il disait à Prudence il n'ait pas capable de les revoir sans pleurer ou pire mais il fallait qu'il parle a quelqu'un et en mettant un grand respire il va dans le grenier…

Ariane berce son bébé pendant qu'elle parle à Hélée qui lui chantait une petite tune a son ventre, Henri qui nettoya ses lunettes qui sont pareille come ceux d'Alec, Laurie qui ria à ce quoi Ariane viens juste de dire et Charline qui était dans le passage qui mener dans le salon en souriant vers eux mais elle s'est retourné quand l'ombre d'Axel est passé.

-Ariane? Elle disait avec de l'inquiétude. Je pense que ton père délire! il faut que on veille sur lui.

-Ouais en plus tout la reste de la bande est couché… je pense on est les seules être réveillé… et qui donc c'est quoi qu'il va faire dans le grenier. Disait Laurie en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

-D'accord on va aller voir c'est quoi qu'il mijote.» Et les Cinque sont partis le rejoindre et quand ils sont arrivés devant la porte du grenier ils attendaient de voix familières et en larmes Charline dit en jouant avec ses mains :

-Non ça c'eut peut pas…» et avec ça ils rentrant pour voir qu'Axel parler avec Harry, Ugo, Nikos et Atlanta.

-Papa! Avait crié Henri, Hélée, Laurie et Charline en même temps pendant qu'Ariane cria «Maman!» et les Cinque héros qui a vaincu Cronos les a soudainement regardaient et en même temps Samuel et Alexandra sont venue à temps en se frottant les yeux.

-C'est quoi qui…» Alexandra commençât à dire mais elle et Samuel regardent aussi et ils étaient bouche bée.

-Grand-père? Demandât Alexandra toujours bouche bée et elle jouait avec sa queue de cheval en haut de sa tête. C'est vrai qu'elle avait seulement un an quand il est décédé mais sa mère et ses oncles lui avait dit tous les belles histoires à propos de son grand-père maternel. Grand-père!

Et elle le donne un gros câlin et tout monde était ému. Harry regarder sa première petite fille en souriant et disait avec sa voix la plus sincère en caressant son visage :

-Ma petite coccinelle… qu'est-ce que tu as grandie…

-Tu viens juste m'appeler «coccinelle» parce que c'est ça que grand-papa m'appelle.» Et ça faite ses deux grands-pères rire et Axel ébouriffer ses cheveux et arrange sa queue de cheval.

-Nous deux on a décida de t'appela la petite coccinelle avant que tu sois né ma petite coccinelle.» Alexandra aller dire quelque chose mais le petit Marc, Brigitte et Ella viens dans le grenier et Marc va dans les bras de sa grand-mère paternelle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Encore tout monde était ému par ce beau moment.

-Oh que tu es joli mon petit-fils… tu as les yeux de ton père et de ton grand-papa, disait Atlanta en le caressant. En ce moment la Hélée se sentais rougir et Harry à remarquer que sa fille a rougie et il marche vers elle. Il met une main sur son épaule et dit : «C'est quoi qu'il y'a ma petite princesse…?»

-C'est parce que papa il est autiste…

Harry et le reste qui est décédé sont estomaqués par ça et Marc s'est endormie sur Atlanta, enveloppé sa fille avec ses bras et lui donne une caresse avec des larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé pour avoir mourut trop vite et laisser toi et tes frères à des si jeune âges…

-Papa, arrête de dire ça! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es mort d'une maladie que on ne sait pas c'est quoi la cause…

-Non mais tu as un enfant qui est malade ma puce et Axel il commence d'être trop… _vieux_ pour ce gendre de boulot.

Il avait hésitait mais il a dit quand même et Axel lui avait donné un regard meurtrier en sa direction et Édouard et Brigitte sont allé voir leur grand-maman pendant qu'Axel et Ariane sont allé les joindre pendant que Harry c'est souvenue que sa fille s'emblait être un peu gros du ventre et il lui donne un petit long regard avec un petit sourire.

-T'ai tu enceinte ma petite princesse?

-Oui papa je le suis, avoua Hélée en rougissant et le visage d'Harry a pâli et Henri met une main sur son épaule.

-Papa du calme! On est toujours là l'un pour l'autre- on va aller la protégé c'est promis et en plus…, disait Henri et il baise sa voix pour pas Axel et Atlanta l'entend : «Alec va mourir dans quelque temps et… Hélée attends des jumelles!»

Harry a pâli plus et Henri disait de te calmer et Hélée nettoya ses lunettes et pas plus loin Charline donne une claque en arrière de la tête de son père.

-Pourquoi il fallait que tu noyas à cause cette chipie de sirène! T'aurais dû rester avec nous autres…

-Mais mon cœur tu sais très bien que ta mère et moi nous aimons tout comme Ulysse et elle, a dit Ugo avec les yeux remplie d'eaux. C'est juste que c'est arriver au mauvais moment ma petite fleur.

-Je t'aime papa je souhait à tes côtés un jour…

-Grand-père! Samuel disait en lui sautant des bras en pleurant. Je m'ennuie de toi et de Grand-papa…

Nikos viens en arrière d'Ugo et ébouriffer ses cheveux pendant qu'Ella caressa la jambe de Nikos et les deux grands-pères les regardaient avec admiration et Laurie caressa et embrassa son père sur la joue pendant que Charline voulait pas vraiment lâcher son père et soudainement c'était le temps de partir et Hélée, Charline et Laurie étaient en larmes pour voir leurs pères séparer d'eux encore une fois.

Quand ils étaient tout parti est que Marc était maintenant dans les bras d'Axel et les autres à regarder Axel et il fait un long regard a Hélée et Ariane en disant sévèrement :

-Voulais vous vous coucher pour l'amour de dieux ce n'est pas très bon pour les bébés et c'est la même chose pour vous les enfants!

Ils grondèrent mais avec des sourires sur leurs visages et partant pour ce coucher.

* * *

Ariane était dans un magasin a Nouvelle Olympe dans sa neuvième grossesse et le bébé semblait à aimer ça lui donner des coups de pieds et elle frottait son ventre doucement et soudainement son GPS à commencer à sonner et releva le visage de son mari.

-Comment va le bébé- ok c'est juste pour te dire que je serais très occupé et je ne veux pas personne me dérange alors j'espère que le bébé va pas arriver aujourd'hui… bon on se voie ce soir chérie. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour!» Et elle raccrocha et elle souvient que Jules lui avait dit la nuit passé.

«Tu peux choisir n'importe quel nom que tu veux j'ai choisi le nom pour Brigitte.» lui avait-il dit à elle. Elle était dans la lune et toute a coups elle attendait un _plouf_ et elle commençât à paniquer et elle rentre en voiture même si parfois après il fallait qu'elle arrête à cause de douleur et elle rentre à l'hôpital a bout de souffles en criant :

-S'il vous plait aidé moi!

Son docteur arrive en courant avec son infirmière et ils l'ont mis en chaise roulante. Dès qu'elle s'est assise elle a appelé son père.

-Papa?» Elle était vraiment à bout de souffles en ce moment et respira lourdement.

-_C'est quoi qui se passe ma petite fée, est-ce-que ça va?_» demandât son père de l'autre ligne. Il était si inquiet pour elle qu'elle lui révéla tout et que le bébé s'en venait et ça faite son père raccrocher et que quelque minutes plus tard le docteur demandât pourquoi son mari n'ai pas la et il se souvient c'est l'épouse du riche Jules Simpson et Axel joindra à eux en se trébuchant et il était essouffler et en suer mais pas autant que sa fille aînée.

-Papa ça fait mal!» Ariane pleurait et elle caressa son ventre et Axel massage ses épaules.

-Reste calme ma puce c'est bientôt fini… oublie pas que tu as eu Édouard et Brigitte et ils y'aillent dans la chambre d'accouchement.

* * *

-Poussez!

Ariane était en plus en plus en suer et que ses cheveux étaient en désordonné et elle faisait de la respiration du travail.

_Alec est en Iraq pour luttait contre sa vie, il était avec un autre gars qu'il était devenu copain avec lui. Ils courant pour éviter les bombes et ils réussiront jusqu'à temps…_

-C'est presque fini ma petite fée après ça tu vas bien reposer, disait Axel en lui frottant le front d'Ariane et la jeune femme respira encore en travail. Tu fais du bon travail ma puce continue le bon travail.

Il était en larmes et qu'il souhaite pas qu'il va perdre sa plus vielle.

_Dans un coin isolé en Iraq ou qu'ils pensant d'en avoir en sortir de la se sont faite tuer mais Alec tant qu'à lui il a fait le héros en sautant sur une bombe pour protégé son ami que par après son ami s'est faite tuer lui aussi…_

Ariane poussa une autre fois et le bébé sort en pleurant et Axel sourit faiblement a sa fille qui s'emblait être correct et il a remercié Zeus pour ça. L'infirmière donne le bébé à Axel qui le prend avec délicatesse et il la donne a sa fille qui était heureuse mais elle retourne vers son père.

-Merci d'être avec moi papa… merci! Tu m'aiderais tu avec un nom pour elle?

-Pourquoi pas Élisabeth? Demandât Axel avec un gros sourire en plein visage et Ariane hoche de la tête et annonce que le nom c'est Élisabeth. Axel est près de sa fille en entourant Ariane avec ses bras et Ariane dit : «Je t'aime papa.»

-Moi aussi ma puce… moi aussi.» Ils regardent le bébé qui les regarder avec ces yeux bruns et des petite cheveux roux : portrait tout craché de son père.


End file.
